Une enquête
by JaneHolmesGold
Summary: Ceci est un drabble concernant une des enquêtes de Sherlock. J'avais réalisé ce drabble au mois de juin (et avec des mots imposés qui sont en gras) lors d'un challenge organisé par le collectif No Name qui a pour but d'inciter les auteurs à écrire et les lecteurs à reviewer leurs fanfictions. :)


Le **soleil** venait à peine de se lever sur la capitale anglaise que des coups de feu retentirent à Baker Street. Ce bruit fit accourir John dans le salon.

« Sherlock ! C'est dimanche et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir pour une fois! S'exclama John très énervé. »

« -Mais John, je m'ennuie trop ! Ça fait deux jours que Lestrade n'a pas appelé !

-Sherlock. Quand on a un minimum d'éducation, on ne réveille pas les gens qui dorment lorsqu'ils ont travaillé comme des dingues toute la semaine ! Si tu t'ennuie, tu n'as qu'à ranger l'appartement.

-John, ranger c'est **superflu** , ça ne nécessite pas de capacités de déduction et ça n'a aucun rapport à voir avec un meurtre !

-Ok. J'appelle Mycroft. Fit le blond en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

-Vas-y. De toute façon, il n'est pas là, il est parti au **Monténégro** pour des élections politiques. Fit Sherlock avec un sourire narquois.

-Super. Bon, je vais me recoucher. Mais, je te préviens, tu refais du bruit, je te fais coffrer par Lestrade pour nuisance sonore!

-Tu n'oserais pas faire coffrer ton meilleur ami, quand même ?

-Je vais me gêner ! »

Sur ce, John prit l'arme des mains de Sherlock et retourna se coucher. Sherlock décida d'aller faire un tour sur son blog, La Science de la Déduction, qui ne comportait aucun message mais quelques visites de personnes curieuses ayant entendu parler de lui. Puis, il décida de sortir pour se promener dans Londres, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Il revint au bout de deux heures et s'affala sur le sofa. Soudain, son portable sonna et il décrocha à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« -Allô Lestrade ?

-Bonjour Sherlock. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour une enquête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un membre de la chambre des communes a été retrouvé mort chez lui ce matin. Il n'y a eu aucun cambriolage.

-L'adresse ?

-London SW7 1663 Kensington.

-Ok. »

Sherlock allait prévenir John, lorsque celui-ci arriva dans le salon.

« -John ! On a une enquête, Lestrade vient de m'appeler ! C'est trop génial !

-Je te suis mais laisse-moi me préparer avant. »

Apres que John eut fini de se préparer, ils se rendirent sur la scène de crime. Lestrade vint à leur rencontre.

« -Bonjour. La victime s'appelle Steven McBernic. C'est la femme de ménage, Miss Emma Wilson, qui l'a découvert ce matin. Comme personne ne répondait, elle s'est permis d'entrer avec les clés. Et elle l'a découvert étendu sur le **tapis** du salon, un verre de scotch à la main.

-On va l'interroger. Dit Sherlock. »

Ils se rendirent dans la maison du politicien et se dirigèrent vers la femme de ménage.

« Miss Wilson ? Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser à propos de la mort de votre employeur Monsieur McBernic.

-C'est affreux… Hier, il était vivant, et maintenant il est mort. Dit Emma en sanglotant.

-Nous partageons votre peine. Dit John pour la réconforter.

-Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel? La questionna Sherlock.

-Non.

-Il est marié ? Demanda John.

-Oui mais sa femme est à Washington pour une conférence sur l'énergie.

-Vous avez ses coordonnées ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Oui.

-Merci. Bon, allons voir la victime. »

Sherlock alla voir la victime. Heureusement pour Sherlock, Anderson, le médecin légiste de Scotland Yard était en vacances avec Donovan. Il regarda la victime de plus près et aperçut des traces de piqures sur son bras gauche. Ce détail lui fit rappeler son ancien passé de junkie, quelques années auparavant, quand lui-même se droguait par ennui. John arriva et il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

« Sherlock. On a découvert des plaquettes de pilule d'ecstasy sous le matelas de son lit.

-Il s'en est même injecté. Bon, on va appeler sa femme.

-C'est fait mais on tombe sur sa boite vocale.

-On va fouiller son portable et ses contacts pour voir s'il avait des ennemis capables de lui en vouloir. »

Puis, ils prirent un taxi pour se rendre à Baker Street. Ils mirent l'après-midi à fouiller dans le portable de la victime et à interroger différents suspects, mais sans résultats. Lestrade les appela pour leur prévenir que la maison avait été cambriolée. Ils s'y rendirent et virent quelqu'un en train de s'enfuir. Sherlock, sans attendre John, se mit à lui courir après. Le voleur tira une balle qui se logea dans la cuisse de Sherlock. John tira sur le voleur et le blessa à la jambe. Puis Lestrade l'embarqua et prévint une ambulance pour Sherlock.

Pendant qu'on conduisit Sherlock à l'hôpital, l' **angoisse** s'empara de John, qui avait peur de perdre son seul meilleur ami. En effet, on pouvait mourir d'une balle à la cuisse. Heureusement, Sherlock s'en sortit. Puis, John lui confia qu'il avait été lui-même interrogé le tireur : c'était la femme de la victime. Celle-ci avait tué son mari avec des pilules d'ecstasy, qu'elle avait écrasé au préalable et savait aussi qu'il était junkie. Elle avait mis la drogue dans son verre de scotch puis était parti rejoindre son amant, qui était son jardinier. Elle n'aimait pas son mari car leur mariage était un mariage de raison et celui-ci était un coureur de jupons invétéré. Et elle avait espéré grâce à sa mort toucher son assurance vie pour s'enfuir avec le jardinier au Mexique. Mais elle allait derrière les barreaux pour longtemps.

Lestrade passa à l'hôpital pour remercier Sherlock et John pour leur aide. Sherlock ennuya les infirmières en parlant de leur passé et de leur vie privée et fut donc renvoyé à Baker Street. Sherlock pesta contre "cet idiot de Lestrade" qui ne savait lui donner que des enquêtes que même un gamin de dix ans aurait pu résoudre et dit qu'il préférait encore mieux de parler à son frère que d'accepter des enquêtes aussi **superflues**. John s'occupa de lui tout en priant pour que Mycroft revienne rapidement du Monténégro, que Lestrade les rappelle ou que Moriarty se manifeste.

Reviews please! :)


End file.
